Callista
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: Ummm, I have no clue,Just read and Review please? Please? With Sugar on top?


pbCallista/Zelda/b  
pbWritten by: AquaianGoddess/b  
p  
biChapter 1/i/b   
p  
pMy true name is Callista, but I'm always called Zelda by my big brother and guardian, Darian. I'm new in town. The kind of girl who doesn't attract a lot of male attention. I'm short for my age with long black hair and green eyes. My dad used to say I look like my brother. The only difference is the fact that he's 20, has blue eyes and is almost six feet tall. I'm your average kid. I do well in school, I go home, do homework and then do nothing. I usually read a book or study. I don't have a very active social life. Anyway, it was my third week at school when I noticed this boy keeps staring at me. He's cute. He has tan skin, he is short on height with long black hair, and dark eyes. He's in most of my classes and some how has changed his seat so he sits right next to me. I'm not an outgoing person. I'm quiet, so when I feel hurt, mad, upset, shy, or when someone talks to me, I become silent and don't say a word.Except with Darian. The only family I have left. With him, I can be myself. It was lunch and I was sitting quietly by myself. I didn't have any friends. Then the boy that stares at me appeared next to me, holding his lunch.   
p"Hello. Is this seat taken?" I looked up at him. He was taller then me. I shook my head. He sat down. "I've been sitting next to you for three weeks and I haven't gotten a word out of you. My name's Marco."   
pI looked at his face, he had a friendly smile. I smiled shyly and spoke softly. "My name is Zelda." Why I told him my nickname, I don't know. I'll have to tell him my real name later.   
p"Ah ha! She can speak! This is progress. Can I walk you home?"   
pI gaped at him, then regained my composure. "That's being a bit blunt," I told him. "You don't even know where I live."   
pHe smiled. "Oh, but I do." My eyes widened. Marco laughed. "Sorry. You live next door to me in a huge house, that's why I know where you live."   
pI relaxed. "You don't have to walk me home. Only if you want to."   
pMarco took my hand. "I do."   
pWith that, the bell for next period rang. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and I got up and walked away, hoping that he would leave me alone. I'm not good with boys, they think I'm stuck up because I don't talk. I ran to my next class.   
p  
biChapter 2/i/b   
p  
pMy other classes went by like a blur. A boy was walking me home. A first for me.   
p"Callista? What's the answer to 'x' times 'x'?" Math. The only class that Marco doesn't take with me.   
p"The answer is 'x' squared."   
pThe teacher smiled. "Very good." The bell rang. It was time to go home. I ran out the door and Marco grabbed my arm.   
p"Have you forgotten already?" He asked, smiling. I shook my head and we started towards our houses.   
p"So, tell me about yourself." Marco said.   
p"Well, I," I stopped. What was I doing telling a total stranger about myself?   
p"You, what?"   
p"I live with my brother, Darian. My parents died when I was very young. Darian is kinda like my guardian now, I guess. It's just him and me."   
pMarco smiled a sad smile. "Do you remember them? Your parents, I mean."   
p"Yeah. Dad was like my superman. Mom, a beautiful goddess. Darian, my protective brother. Even then." I laughed.   
pMarco looked at me. "What's Darian like?"   
p"Well, Darian's not too overprotective, he respects my privacy. He just wants to know where I'm gonna be if I'm gonna stay out late. And he tells me to call him if I need him."   
pMarco grinned. "Here we are. Your house. See ya' Monday. Bye, Zelda."   
p"Bye Marco."   
p  
biChapter 3/i/b   
p  
p"Darian! I'm home!" I called. Darian came in from the kitchen.   
p"Hey Zelda."   
p"Guess what happened?"   
p"What happened?" Darian grinned.   
p"A boy walked me home."   
p"What! Who?"   
p"The boy next door."   
p"Oh."   
p"I swear, Darian. You really aggravate me sometimes."   
p"You and Serena."   
p"Darian. Why don't you ask Serena out?"   
p"Shy, I guess."   
pI hit his arm. "More like you're being an idiot, I guess."   
pDarian grinned. "Maybe I will ask her out. I'll tell you when."   
pI rolled my eyes. "Go. She should be getting home from school right now. You can still catch her."   
pDarian walked out. "Later Zelda!"   
pI sighed. "That is one love sick puppy." I went into the kitchen and made myself a snack. Then I went upstairs to my room and sat out on the balcony.  
My house is pretty big. My room is the only one with a balcony. I took my quote book with me and sat down in my chair. My quote book is a book where I write down a bunch of sayings that I make up. I turned to a blank page and wrote, "People can be whatever religion they want. It's their life, let them screw it up in whatever way they want to."   
pI also have, in my book "Why torture yourself when life can do it for you," "Be silent or thy tongue shall make thee deaf," and "Popularity is something for the weak-minded and insecure idiots who want people to worship them for their looks and not their personalities." The latter coming for the point of view of my experience with popular people. As you have probably noticed, I'm not really an optimistic person. Maybe a little optimistic at times, but not a lot. My brother says that he was never popular either.I sighed and looked up, there was a osprey flying over my house. "I wonder what it's like to fly so high, like that. Guess I'll never know."   
p  
biChapter 4/i/b   
p  
pI finished my snack and my homework. Then I went online. I typed in ZeldaPC1 and my password. Zelda, for my nickname, P, for Princess, and C for Callista. The 1 I just put in for show. I got IM from a BaldwinBoy5. Here's how it went:   
pBaldwinBoy5: Hello Zelda.   
pZeldaPC1: Who is this?   
pBaldwinBoy5: It's Marco.   
pZeldaPC1: Oh. Hey. How did you get my screen name?   
pBaldwinBoy5: you have it written on your binder   
pZeldaPC1: Oh right. I have to go. See you tomorrow.   
pBaldwinBoy5: Later.   
pI signed off and pulled out my new book that Darian bought me yesterday. It's about a girl who was a princess and hated her "royal life", as she puts it, so she ran away. She meets this boy and it turns out that he's a prince running away for the same reason as her. But she doesn't know that yet. It's written form two points of view. The prince's and the princess'. The prince's name is Diamond, but he likes to be called Damon. He falls in love with the princess, who's name is Amethyst. She likes to be called Amy, and she loves him. It's so romantic. I read for a few hours and went to bed. I dreamed of Romeo and Juliet.   
p  
biChapter 5/i/b   
p  
pThe next day in English class, the teacher handed out copies of Romeo and Juliet. I smiled at the book, remembering my dream.   
p"This will be the book that we will read this month." She said.   
pI grinned. "Great."   
pThe bell rang. The teacher said we are to read the first two Acts and beyond if we wanted. "And class," she added. "Don't forget about next week's Sweetheart's Dance." Great. And me without a date. Later that day I was walking home with Marco.   
p"Shakespeare. Why?!" He complained.   
p"Hey, I love this story. Read it." I said.   
p"Okay, I'll read the whole story for you." Marco said, grinning. I laughed.   
p  
pLater that night, I heard someone talking.   
p"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun!" Marco's voice! "Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art more fair than she!" I stepped out onto the balcony. There was Marco, holding the book.   
p"Marco?" I laughed.   
p"It is my lady, O, it is my love. O that she knew she were!" He said.   
p"O Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" I said.   
pMarco grinned. Then to my surprise, he climbed up the wall to my balcony with ease. Soon he stood in front of me. "Ahh, fair Juliet. How I longed to see you so." he said and kissed the back of my hand.   
p"Marco, you bring the great Shakespeare to shame. Why did you come here?"   
pMarco grinned. He has the most wonderful smile. "I wanted to ask you to the Sweetheart's Dance." He knelt before me "O, sweet Juliet, will you be my date?"   
pI was so touched by what he did. The Shakespeare, scaling the wall. How could I refuse?   
p"Yes."   
pHe stood up. "Thanks." He kissed me. "Pick you up at seven?" I couldn't speak, I just nodded. "Great." I felt my knees grow weak. Then I passed out.   
p  
biChapter 6/i/b   
p  
pI woke up to see Marco's face.   
p"Are you all right Zelda?" Marco asked.   
pI sat up. I was on my bed. "Uh huh." I smiled at Marco.   
pMarco grinned at me. "I want you to meet some friends of mine."   
pI nodded. "Sure."   
p"Zelda? Are you a member of The Sharing?"   
p"No. I hate that place. They're always trying to get me to join." Marco looked relieved. "Why did you want to know Marco?"   
p"Just wondering."   
p"I'll meet your friends tomorrow?"   
p"Yeah. I'll pick you up at ten AM. Okay?"   
pI nodded again. "Later Marco."   
pHe smiled. "Later Zelda." He turned to leave.   
p"Marco?"   
pHe turned back around. "Yeah, Zelda?"   
pI walked to him. "I have to tell you something. My name-"   
p"AHHHH!" The scream was one of pain.   
pI gasped. "Darian!" I turned and bolted down the stairs. There he was, lying on the floor, with a- a tiger? "What in the world?" Marco came up behind me.   
p"Geez! What happened?" Marco exclaimed.   
pDarian was out cold on the floor. "Darian!" I cried. I don't know why I lunged at the tiger. But the next thing I knew everything went black.   
p  
p I woke up later in a barn. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but my head hurt so much that I couldn't. I shut my eyes.   
p"Ow." I moaned. I heard someone walk in.   
p"Jake what were you thinking?! You could have killed the poor girl!" A voice. Female.   
p"She attacked me, Cassie! What else could I do?!" Another voice. Male.   
p"Nothing! A human verses a tiger?! It's not like she had a knife or a gun!" The first voice said.   
p*Guys, you mind keeping it down, she's still alseep you know.* A voice, male, but inside my head. I moaned again.   
p"Oh, my head." I opened my eyes. I saw faces looking down at me.   
p"Are you all right?" A girl asked. She was African American.   
pI blinked my eyes. "No, not really."   
pShe smiled. "I'm Cassie and he's Jake." She said, pointing to a boy with brown hair and eyes.   
p"I'm Zelda." I said. Cassie helped me sit up. "Ow." I said. I rubbed my face with my hands.   
p"Hey Zelda, you're up."   
pI smiled. "Marco. Hey, do you mind explaining what happened?" Marco smiled that sexy smile of his.   
p"You attacked a tiger that was in your house and it knocked you out. I, not knowing what to do, picked you up and backed out of the house slowly. Then I ran here."   
p"Oh. How'd a tiger get into my house? You know what, I don't want to know."   
p"That would be a wise decision." The voice that was once inside my head was now outside.   
p"Hello, I'm Tobias."   
p"Hello Tobias. I'm Zelda."   
p"Cool name."   
p"Its just a-" I was cut off by a shout.   
p"Let me go you psycho!"   
p"Darian?" I asked. Then I saw him. He was tied up like a hog and being dragged in by a tall, willowy blonde girl.   
"Darian!" I got up and ran to him. "Darian what happened?"   
p"I was knocked out by a tiger, I think. The next thing I know, Im being dragged here by this, this," he shook his head. "Amazon Queen wanna-be!"   
p"Hey, watch it." The blonde said.   
p"You got your butt kicked by a Barbie with mucsles?" I asked, smiling.   
p"Hey!" The blonde said. "I take offense to that! Barbie has a one inch waist!" I laughed.   
p"Its not funny Callista!" Darian snapped.   
p"Callista?" Marco, Jake, Cassie and Tobias asked, looking at me.   
p"I've been trying to tell you all that. Zelda is just my nick name."   
p"Oh." They said.   
p"Callista," Marco said, looking me in the eyes. "I like it. Sounds exotic."   
pI blushed. "Thanks."   
p"Hey, can you untie me so I can go home and sleep? It's, like, midnight." Darian muttered.   
p"Really?" I untied Darian. "I'll stay here a little bit longer and I'll be home tomorrow, okay?"   
p"Yeah." Darian left, but not without turning around. "Next time, blondie, you're going down. I don't care if you are a girl." He walked out of the barn. He was mad. I looked at the blonde.   
p"Who are you?" I asked.   
p"Rachel."   
p"I'm Callista, but please, call me Zelda. And don't mind my brother."   
p"Sure, Zelda."   
p"Anyone else I need to meet?"   
pMarco's eyes were focused behind me.I turned around slowly and was face to face with a blue centure like creature. I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I shut it.   
p"Callista, meet Ax. He's an Andalite." Marco said.   
pI tried to talk, again. "Oh, wow."   
p"She doesnt scream?" Rachel asked, looking at Jake. Later I learned they were cousins.   
p"Brave girl." Jake said.   
p"Actually, I'm scared out of my mind. But this creature, this Andalite, is magnificent. Even if he could take off my head."   
p*Have we ever met before?* He asked.   
pAx was smiling with his eyes. I found myself grinning, like I knew this guy all my life, but I didn't. I figured as much. I think I'd remember an alien encounter. Then it clicked. My father.   
p"You remind me of my father. Thats why you, well, nevermind. It's not that important."   
p*What are we to do Prince Jake?* Ax asked.   
p"Prince Jake?" I asked, looking at Jake.   
p"Long story." Jake sighed. "Ax, don't call me prince and we make her one of us. Any objections?" There were none. "In that case, let me explain what we do." Jake explained about the invasion of the Yeerks. When he was done, I rasied my hand.   
p"Yes Zelda?"   
p"Do I get paid?"   
p"No, we dont get paid."   
p"Aww, man!"   
p"You can't tell anyone about this, even your brother. He might be one of them." Jake warned.   
p"If he was, don't you think it would have clicked by now that you are the Andalite Bandits?"   
p"Yeah, but you still can't tell him."   
p"I won't tell him."   
p"Alright then. Ax, the blue box."   
p  
biEpilogue/i/b   
pI was made an Animorph. That one little thing was the begining of a whole new life for me.   
pWe evenutally won, the Animorphs and I. Marco and I grew even closer and got married after a while. I'm laying in my hospital bed, waiting to see my new born child. I know she has mulitple sclerosis and will never be able to walk, but I love her still. I'm so weak, though. The nurse brings her in.   
p"Here you are you two." She said.   
p"Look at her Marco, isn't she beautiful?" I said, holding my baby girl in my arms. I stroked the black hair that dusted her head.   
p"Beautiful, like her mother." He said, kissing my cheek.  
pHer hair, black and soft as a raven's wing.   
p"Yes thats her name, Raven." I whispered.   
pSuddenly, everything faded black. All I heard was Marco's voice.   
p"Callista? Callista! Callista don't leave me!"   
pThen nothing. Nothing at all.   
p  
bRaven/b   
p  
pI put flowers on my mothers grave and sighed. The thirteenth anniversary of my mothers death, also my birthday. Gee what a present, huh?   
p  
p"Dad?"   
p  
p"Yeah, Rave?"   
p  
p"Can we go?"   
p  
pI looked up into the sky, fighting tears. Dad put his arm around my shoulders. I pushed the control sticks foward and we left the graveyard.   
p  
p"I miss you Callista, love." I heard my dad whisper.   
p  
pI didn't look back at the grave as we left. No reason to. I thought that I would never meet her. I didn't know how wrong I was.   
p  
biCONTINUED IN RAVEN/i/b 


End file.
